The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 4
Show #4 (K-04 REV) *Original airdate: September 28, 1968 *Known repeat airdates: February 15, 1969; July 12, 1969 TV Guide summary: Introduced: The Sour Grape Girls, a rocking neighborhood gang (ages 10 and 11), who join the Splits for "The Sour Grape Dance." Rundown: Show K-04 REV *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (7, 8) *Drooper demonstrates the Banana Splits’ secret club handshake. (7) *Fleegle and Bingo are visiting Ogre, who recently saw a veterinarian. Fleegle asks how Ogre liked the doctor. “Delicious,” replies Bingo. (7) *Fleegle introduces the cartoon. *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Great Gold Robbery.” The evil Bakaar steals his own tax money, a shipment of gold, and blames it on the Arabian Knights. Turhan follows the evil henchmen of the Black Sultan to their mountain hideaway, recovers the gold and, with the assistance of his knights and their magic carpet, “rain” the stolen gold over the city of Baghdad. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (7) *Fleegle is making adjustments to Mildred the robot, who will grant any wish. Bingo asks Mildred to make him a sports car. She changes Bingo into a small toy car. (8) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Don’t move, we’ll be back in a jiffy”) *Ogre is teething. Drooper says Ogre should place his tooth under his pillow for the Tooth Fairy. Trying to lend a helping hand, Drooper reaches into Ogre’s trap door, but is grabbed by Ogre. *Song: “Adam Had ‘Em” (unreleased) (7) (As shown on NBC and in syndication, this segment featured the Splits playing their instruments against a colored chroma-key background. In the current Turner version, the background is plain black.) *Dear Drooper (Trolls never answer their mail) (8) *Bingo introduces “Danger Island.” (8) *Danger Island 7: Surrounded by headhunters, they (Link, Morgan and Chongo) must fight the natives. They manage to escape with the natives in pursuit. After a few harrowing experiences, they outwit the natives and return to the safety of their cave. Meanwhile, Mu-tan and his men reach the shore with Dr. Haydn and Leslie as their prisoners. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (7) *Danger Island 8: Upon reaching the shore of the island where Dr. Haydn had told them they would find the lost city of Tobanya, Mu-tan threatens Dr. Haydn with his life if the lost city is not found. Mu-tan does not believe the doctor is telling the truth and he and Chu fight over who is captain. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (8) *Secret password (Balloons) (7) *Snorky cleans the pad. When he vacuums a painting, he vacuums all the person’s clothes off. (8, 13) *Riddle Time (Head for the hills) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Fleegle gets the mail. A hand in the mailbox won’t let go of the letter, and then Fleegle encounters a snow blizzard emanating from the mailbox. (8) *Cuckoo introduces the cartoon. *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Ring.” The kingdom is troubled when Prince Abdul orders his monkey, Habit, to steal the King’s seal ring. The Musketeers and the palace guard are eliminated, and the royal treasure is looted. When the Musketeers return, they accompany the King to the fortress of a man previously banished from France, who is in partnership with the wily Abdul. After a skillful sword fight, the Musketeers overcome the evil opposition and the King once more has possession of the ring. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (8) *Hold The Bus! The live-action Splits are superimposed over cartoon footage of a racing scene and a police patrol car. *Drooper takes out the trash. The trash can grabs his tail and pulls him inside. (8) *Song: “The Very First Kid On My Block” (8) *Snorky cleans the pad. Snorky inadvertently vacuums the headdress off a picture of a Native American Indian. *Season 2 Banana Vac joke (Blowing your cool) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“Don’t move, we’ll be back in a jiffy”) *Banana Splits News: There has been a rumor that the sky is falling down, but the rumor has been traced to a silly chicken. (7) *Hold The Bus! In a short film (“Pop Cop” by Pietromonaco), the energetic motions of a traffic cop are set to a piece of instrumental soul music. (8, 18) *Fleegle adjourns the meeting, and Bingo and Drooper begin giggling. “Always leave ‘em laughing,” says Drooper. (8) *The Banana Splits look into their Bananascope for a preview of the “Arabian Knights,” “Danger Island” and “Three Musketeers” segments in next week’s show. *Season 2 closing Syndicated Version Episode 7 *Introduction *Drooper demonstrates the Banana Splits’ secret club handshake. *Fleegle and Bingo are visiting Ogre, who recently saw a veterinarian. Fleegle asks how Ogre liked the doctor. “Delicious,” replies Bingo. *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Great Gold Robbery.” The evil Bakaar steals his own tax money, a shipment of gold, and blames it on the Arabian Knights. Turhan follows the evil henchmen of the Black Sultan to their mountain hideaway, recovers the gold and, with the assistance of his knights and their magic carpet, “rain” the stolen gold over the city of Baghdad. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Banana Splits News: There has been a rumor that the sky is falling down, but the rumor has been traced to a silly chicken. *Song: “Adam Had ‘Em” (As shown on NBC and in syndication, this segment featured the Splits playing their instruments against a colored chroma-key background. In the current Turner version, the background is plain black.) *Danger Island 7: Surrounded by headhunters, they (Link, Morgan and Chongo) must fight the natives. They manage to escape with the natives in pursuit. After a few harrowing experiences, they outwit the natives and return to the safety of their cave. Meanwhile, Mu-tan and his men reach the shore with Dr. Haydn and Leslie as their prisoners. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Secret password (Balloons) Episode 8 *Introduction *Fleegle gets the mail. A hand in the mailbox won’t let go of the letter, and then Fleegle encounters a snow blizzard emanating from the mailbox. *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “The Ring.” The kingdom is troubled when Prince Abdul orders his monkey, Habit, to steal the King’s seal ring. The Musketeers and the palace guard are eliminated, and the royal treasure is looted. When the Musketeers return, they accompany the King to the fortress of a man previously banished from France, who is in partnership with the wily Abdul. After a skillful sword fight, the Musketeers overcome the evil opposition and the King once more has possession of the ring. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Drooper takes out the trash. The trash can grabs his tail and pulls him inside. *Song: “The Very First Kid On My Block” *Dear Drooper (Trolls never answer their mail) *Bingo introduces “Danger Island.” *Danger Island 8: Upon reaching the shore of the island where Dr. Haydn had told them they would find the lost city of Tobanya, Mu-tan threatens Dr. Haydn with his life if the lost city is not found. Mu-tan does not believe the doctor is telling the truth and he and Chu fight over who is captain. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) *Snorky cleans the pad. When he vacuums a painting, he vacuums all the person’s clothes off. *Fleegle is making adjustments to Mildred the robot, who will grant any wish. Bingo asks Mildred to make him a sports car. She changes Bingo into a small toy car. *Hold The Bus! In a short film (“Pop Cop” by Pietromonaco), the energetic motions of a traffic cop are set to a piece of instrumental soul music. *Fleegle adjourns the meeting, and Bingo and Drooper begin giggling. “Always leave ‘em laughing,” says Drooper. Trivia *As shown on NBC and in syndication, the song sequence Adam Had 'Em featured the Splits playing their instruments against a colored chroma-key background. In the current Turner version, the background is plain black. *The Hold The Bus! segment featuring the short film Pop Cop by Pietromonaco is reused on the ninth episode of the series. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index